


El mejor amante

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Los Vengadores [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: AU. Tony Stark mantiene una relación a escondidas. Un buen día su esposo se entera de ello, como cada ocasión.WINTERIRON





	El mejor amante

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Marvel](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-marvel.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

Tony suelta un suspiro cuando los labios ajenos recorren su cuello. Gemidos bajos escapan de su boca cuando encuentra particular placer al sentir los dientes enterrándose en su carne.

Siente como el otro, entre su repentina calentura, pasa su mano por sobre el escritorio, lanzando todo al suelo para después ayudarle a acomodarse sobre éste.

Tony está demasiado concentrado en las sensaciones que el rubio le provoca que no escucha el momento en que la puerta es abierta.

—Tony...—murmura la suave voz sobre sus labios y entonces todo pasa rápido.

El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo abruptamente al suelo y tras sentir el agarre fuerte que lo jala hasta chocar con un firme pecho le hace abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué demonios...?—escucha que dice el otro y Tony distingue perfectamente el bufido de su captor.

Suspira para sus adentros mientras Rogers se pone de pie, observando la postura tensa del hombre que se interpone entre Stark y él.

—James...—comienza Tony

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?—exige saber el nombrado, con la mirada fija en el rubio, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, ocultando a su kotenok con su cuerpo.

Steve fruce el ceño molesto.

—Soy el novio de Tony—responde irritado, a lo que el otro alza una ceja— ¿Quién eres tú?

El rostro de Barnes se endurece.

—Soy su esposo.

Los ojos de Rogers se abren con sorpresa y observan fijamente al más bajo, pidiéndole una explicación.

El castaño no le ha dedicado una sola mirada desde que el otro le apartase, puesto que se ha dedicado a acariciar el brazo de su esposo mientras dice:

—Habías dicho que regresarías la próxima semana, Buckaroo...

—Dijiste que querías verme pronto—respondió mientras lo envolvía entre sus brazos

—No quise decir que tomaras el primer vuelo de regreso—replicó Anthony con serenidad

James rueda los ojos para luego besar su coronilla con cariño.

—Sonaba así.

Steve se dedica a observarlos en silencio, hasta que sencillamente no puede soportarlo más.

—Tony—llama la atención del otro alzando la voz, dos pares de ojos caen en él— ¿Qué se supone que está pasando?

Tony sonríe apenas mientras se aleja unos pasos de su esposo, James suspira mientras camina hasta el otro lado del escritorio comenzando a ordenar todo lo que cayó de éste.

—No entiendo tu pregunta, Rogers...

—Nunca dijiste nada de estar casado—gruñe, observando a Barnes.

—Nunca preguntaste—responde con simplicidad Tony.

—Creí que era algo serio... —dice, dando un paso hacia el castaño, estando a punto de alcanzar sus manos.

Siente una mano en su hombro. Mira a Barnes con odio.

—Aléjate chico. Es mi esposo con quien estás tratando...

—Si realmente le importara su matrimonio no habría salido conmigo.

Los orbes azules brillan con molestia en ambos, pero con un temble casi aterrador los ojos de Barnes parecieran congelarse con calma.

—Está jugando contigo... Eres un estúpido si realmente piensas que me dejaría por alguien como tú.

El rostro del rubio se pone rojo de furia.

Tony solo niega para sí mismo mientras se dirige al mini bar que hay instalado en su oficina. Se sirve un vaso de whiskey y prepara otro para su esposo con calma.

—¿Alguien como yo?

—Observa a tu alrededor. ¿Qué tienes tú para ofrecerle?

Barnes desconoce honestamente la vida de aquel tipo, y aunque lo dicho no ha sido realmente específico parece ser justo lo que el rubio temía oír, pues su duda antes de decir:

—Puedo amarlo. Y hacerle sentir que es el único en el mundo.

Escuchan un bufido y Steve siente su corazón encogerse cuando mira donde Tony, quien tiene una expresión cansada en el rostro.

—Te lo dije la primera vez, Rogers... Lo nuestro era puro sexo... —dice caminando hacia el par

—Puedo hacerte feliz—replica Steve, herido.

Los brazos de James envuelven el cuerpo de su esposo cuando este dice:

—Ya lo soy...

Steve frunce los labios y está por decir algo más cuando James agrega:

—Piérdete. Y, por tu bien, espero no vuelvas a acercarte a mi esposo.

El rubio no dice nada más. Arregla a como puede su ropa y sale de la oficina dando un fuerte portazo.

Tony tiene una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro que va disminuyendo sin borrarse realmente cuando siente la mano del otro tomando con fuerza su quijada.

Se muerde el labio cuando los ojos azules del otro continúan chispeando de rabia.

—Así que, ¿me extrañabas?—cuestiona, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Barnes tenía una expresión demasiado seria en el rostro.

—¿Planeabas dejarlo llegar hasta el final aquí mismo?

Las manos de Tony se entretienen en el cuello de su esposo mientras este afloja el agarre poco a poco, relajándose a cada caricia.

Ese hombre hacía con él lo que quería.

—No era el plan, pero, sinceramente... Hoy he estado particularmente caliente.

La mano de Barnes se coloca sobre su sexo, y sonríe ligeramente al encontrarse con la erección que va formándose bajo su tacto.

—¿Esa es tu excusa, muñeca?

Tony gime cuando el otro lo envuelve en un solo movimiento.

—James...

Los labios Barnes alcanzan los de su esposo y comienza a tocarle mientras se besan con hambre.

Lo conoció siendo así, libre. Seguía amando con locura esa parte de él.

—Oh, Dios...

Le agradaba que lo hiciera.

Estar con otros.

—Por favor...

No era placentero imaginarlo, incluso verlo...

—James...

Pero demonios, como disfrutaba haciéndole recordar que aunque estuvieran casados, él seguía siendo el mejor amante que podía tener.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
